


The Motel Rooms

by LiceLersaa



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gabriel isn't dead, Living in motels, M/M, Slow Updates, Surprise Visits, practically what happens when you let angels around their crushes for too long, they don't stop flying in the room
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24027250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiceLersaa/pseuds/LiceLersaa
Summary: So basically this is a story about Sam and Dean travelling in different motels all the time for cases and the two angels are tired of it so discover a certain bunker.Wow that was a bad summary.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 8





	1. Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfiction in AO3!!!  
> Anyway if you guys have any questions feel free to ask and please bother me about my upload schedule.

It was twelve o'clock and Dean was tired as hell as he drove into Oakley and pulled in the first motel he could find and woke Sam up so he could sleep on an actual bed so they would be refreshed to go at the crime scene tomorrow morning.

Though he couldn't help but sense something weird was going to happen but weird is part of the job so he ignored it.

*Dean*

Sam was fast asleep almost immeadiately after entering the room since being in a car for eleven hours isn't very fun (yes I actually researched it) and that leaves me to check around the room and have a bath. The water is very relaxing and the mist in the bathroom ends up being barely see-through. I tried to grip to something to get out and my hand found a towel and being desperate I grip to it as tightly as possible and manage to get a foot out of the tub though as I am working on the other foot I start falling 'Dean Winchester will die from sliping in a bathtub' wow that is a great way to die as I'm falling to my death I feel the towel move and grip me and raise me out of the tub and on the floor.

'What the hell? Who's there?!'

I tried to sound threatening but being naked and having no weapons makes you kiiinda vulnerable but I'll try to stand my ground.

'Hello Dean'

I could recognise that voise everywhere

'Cas?'  
'Are you alright? You were very scared.'

I can now see him through the fog checking me for any injuries and then I remember.

'Cas dude! I'm naked!' I feel a blush creep up my cheeks but ignore it  
'I am sorry Dean I forgot you humans are flustered when seen naked please go ahead and change'

I start changing but halfway through putting my pants on a concerned Cas interupts me.

'Umm Dean?'  
'hm?'  
'Is this normal for you humans?'  
'What are you talking abou-'

Before I can finish my sentence he points to his pants and I see exactly what he means. There's an impressively -no scratch that- weirdly big bulge in his pants.

'Oh God Cas you- you have an erection'


	2. How to masterbate- for angels part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas has a little problem and who solves it? Not Dean apparently.

Sam woke up to a pillow on his face and a loud slam of a door. It wasn't the best way to wake up but it did the trick. 

Sam POV

"huh what?.."

Where am I? Oh right we probably arrived at Oakley, I hope it's a simple case I'm really tired. 

"Hello Sam" 

"AH!! Oh.. Hi Castiel.. Uhh where's Dean?"

"He said he's going to get something to eat"

"Oh ok thanks"

Well that solves the slam. 

"Sam I- um seem to have an erection as your brother said before"

"Sorry Cas a what now?"

"Erection?"

"Oh I didn't hear wrong okay well um let's see what we can do about it"

**Author's Note:**

> That was short I know.  
> But have no fear the next chapter will be much longer I just wanted to get a hang of this site first anyway I'll stop annoying you now bye!!!  
> Candy.   
> o(*￣▽￣*)ブ


End file.
